Haru Hatake
by NARUTO SUPERFAN
Summary: He was abandoned by his relatives. He gets adopted by Kakashi. This is the story of Haru is better than it sounds. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Kakashi/Harry, Harry/Kakashi, Father/son relationship. bad at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Fred: *exits Suprfan's bedroom* Hey readers! Those of you reading her current story~**

**George:*exits after Fred* ~she is currently having a writers block,~**

**Fred: *grins* but don't worry, she is not abandoning it.**

**George: Yeah! * cheeky grin* She isn't!**

***Hears someone curse* **

**Me: I'm not! *I yell behind door***

**Twins:*sarcastically* YEAAAAAAH!**

***I open the door and hexes both Fred and George***

**Fred: Ow! *rubs his arse* You didn't have to do that!**

**George: Yeah! *rubs his head***

***Fred and George laugh at her after a couple minutes***

**Me: *glares* Don't make me get Molly!**

***twins cease laughing at once***

**Twins: NO! DON'T GET MUM! *give her scared looks***

**Me: *smirks* Then quit talking about me and say what you usually say.**

***twins gulp and nod at the threat***

**Fred: Superfan doesn't own anything~**

**George: ~but JKR and Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake is a tall, handsome man. He has gravity defying silver hair and wears his Hitai-ate over his left eye. Kakashi also has a son, his name is Haru Hatake. He is eight years old, but his appearance would make him look around six. Kakashi found and adopted him three years ago, when he was abandoned by his relatives...

* * *

_Kakashi was running back to Konoha when he spotted a black haired boy unconscious in the middle of the road. The boy only looked three years old and the boy looks starved. Kakashi picked up the child and brought him back to Konoha, since it was two miles away._

_When he was safely in the village, Kakashi took the boy to the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is a kind old man who cares about everyone in the village. Hiruzen was surprised to see his top ninja barge into his office,with a child in hand, with a look of worry._

_"Kakashi what brings you here and barging into my office, might I add," He questioned calmly._

_"Sorry Hokage-sama but I found this boy starved and unconscious on the road two miles from Konoha," Kakashi explained._

_"Well, has he woken up at all?" Kakashi shook his head._

_The Hokage sighed,"Then take him to the hospital and I'll be there in a couple hours to see if he has awoken," at Kakashi's confused look Hiruzen added,"I have to see if he is an enemy of the leaf, also I have to do a lot of paper work," Kakashi nodded and took the boy to the hospital._

_Kakashi was genuinely worried about the kid, he didn't believe the kid was a spy. 'It was probably an excuse for the Hokage to get out of his paper work early and see if the kid was okay,' Kakashi mused._

_It was about an hour later when the little boy woke up. He had the most beautiful green eyes hidden behind round,broken glasses. He looked around weakly, confused at where he's at; he tried to speak, but it only came out as a coughing fit. Kakashi brought some water for him to drink. The boy almost choked on the water at the rate he was drinking it. Then he tried to speak again._

_"_Where am I?_"_

_Just before Kakashi could ask 'what?', the Hokage came in a hour earlier than expected._

_"_Hello little one, you are in Konoha Hospital,_" Hiruzen answered in English._

_"_Konoha?_" At the mans nod, he then asked,"_Where's that?_" The boy looked lost._

_"_It is in a part of Japan that should be well hidden._"_

_The boy nodded looking confused and taking an interest in Kakashi._

_"What language was that?" Hiruzen beamed._

_"It was english!" Kakashi nodded, wondering how in the world he knew a foreign language._

_The boy had tried to get up from the bed when he started to sway a bit. Kakashi steadied him, but not without noticing the flinch the boy did when Kakashi reached out and touched him. The Hokage must have noticed because he frowned and gave a concerned look towards the boy._

_"_Why did you flinch when Kakashi tried to help you?_"_

_"_I thought that he was going to hit me_," the child's voice was so quiet that when he spoke the Hokage was lucky to have good hearing._

_Kakashi frowned at how low his reply was and looked at the Hokage for the answer. "He thought that you were going to hit him," Hiruzen sighed._

_'I would never hit a child. As a matter of fact I would like to know how old this kid is, he doesn't look a day over three!' As if reading his mind the Hokage asked the kid,"_How old are you?_"_

_"_Five,_" he held out five fingers for emphases._

_When Kakashi saw the boy hold up five fingers he was furious. The kid was too small and thin, plus he was five years old. He didn't know the kid or where he came from, but he new that he didn't have a good life. Kakashi vowed there and then that he would protect the kid._

* * *

Kakashi adopted Haru about three months after he found him. He taught Haru how to talk and read in Japanese. It took him six months to read the characters that children his age know; it took him about a year after to talk fluently in Japanese without an accent. The Hokage had helped out with explaining about the things that couldn't be put in a picture. Now at present, Kakashi is bringing Haru to meet his new team.

* * *

**Fred: Well readers, how was the prologue?**

***George shoves Fred out of the way***

**George: It was my turn! *glares at Fred**

**Fred: No it wasn't! *pushes George***

**George: Yes it *pushes Fred* was!**

***Fred tackles George and they start to wrestle. Superfan enters the room***

**Me: *rolls eyes* What the matter now?**

***Fred and George don't pay attention***

**Me: * louder* Hey what's going on?!**

***Fred and George stop and pull Superfan into a big pile after they stopped***

**Me: *surprised* whoever started it, I don't care, just finish this A/N before they get bored *points at readers***

**Fred: Well *pushes George out of the way* anyway readers, we hope you enjoyed this~**

**George: *pushes Fred out the way* and hope you give us lots and lots~**

**Fred: *pushes George* ~and lots of reviews. *grins***

**George: Yeah! If that doesn't happen~**

**Fred:~Superfan gets very cranky.**

***Superfan's eyebrow twitches***

**George: So please review and no flames because~**

**Fred: ~we'll have to put out the fire and~**

**George: ~that's not pretty. *cringes***

**Fred: Welcome to a new school year!**

**George: Hope it's better than last year!**

***Superfan sneaks up on them***

**Twins: BYE! *gets tackled by Superfan* Ahhhhh!**


	2. Team 7!

***explosion in the background***

**Me: What's going on back there!?**

***someone knocking over a cauldron to the ground***

**Twins: NOTHING!**

**Me: *rolling my eyes* Yeeeaah...**

***Fred and George enter with weird goo in their hair***

**Me: What is that stuff in your hair? *confused***

**Fred: *laughing* An experiment~**

**George: *also laughing* ~gone wrong.**

***ominous sounds coming from the twins' lab***

**Me: *looking nervous* Yeeaah. Well, do what you guys do best and go back because it is time for a new chapter.**

***twins grin at me. Me looking scared.***

**Fred: OK! *smirks* Since you said so~**

**George: *smirks* ~your wish~**

**Fred: ~is our command.**

***pulling out their wands***

**Both: Petrificus Totalus!**

**Me: Wait! I didn't mean... *gets hit by curse***

**Fred: Well, *looks at me* she doesn't own anything~**

**George: ~JKR and Masashi Kishimoto does. Now we can do our~**

**Fred: ~experiments for the rest of this chapter~ **

**George: ~without any interruptions!**

**Both: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Kakashi is walking to the classroom where his students are supposed to wait for him. His son was with him since all of his babysitters were assigned to new teams. Since Haru is still skittish around new people, he decided to take Haru with him. He remembers when Haru first met Gai...

_Kakashi walked down the streets of Konoha with Haru attached to his leg looking around for dangers. When they were halfway home, the big green idiot decided to show up._

_"Yosh! Kakashi! We are currently 151 to 151 and we will need to challenge each other again to break our tie."_

_While Gai yelled like an idiot, Haru started to hide further behind his dad to get away from the noise, almost tripping him from the change in positions. _

_When Gai noticed this he looked at Haru curiously, "Kakashi who's the kid hiding behind you?"_

_Kakashi sighed, 'The news would eventually out sometime.' Kakashi gave in and starteD explaining," Well Gai, this is my son Haru." Kakashi tried but failed to get his son out from behind him,"I adopted him a couple months earlier, he was abandoned two miles away from Konoha, he is only five years old," never in his life had he seen Maito Gai look so furious and speechless at the same time. As some killer intent was leaking out, Haru started to get even more scared and started to grip Kakashi's leg tighter._

_"Gai calm down! You are scaring him and I will explain everything later." Gai looked down to notice Haru burying his face into Kakashi's leg. Instantly, Gai became guilty at making Haru scared and calmed down._

_"I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't know what came over me." Kakashi nodded._

_It's OK Gai, I was the same way when I found him, so don't worry about it."_

_"Will you explain everything about Haru at your house?" With a sharp nod from Kakashi, they both raced to his house for the challenge Gai was talking about earlier._

That was some day, he won the race firstly; secondly, Haru liked hanging out with Gai more. Haru started to call him "Uncle Gai". Kakashi was surprised was surprised when Haru had called Gai that because two week earlier, Haru started to call Kakashi Daddy.

Kakashi was so lost in thought, that a black-board eraser fell on his head with chalk dust going everywhere.

"Whahahahaha! You fell for it!" While the blondie was laughing at him, the pink haired girl had started to apologizing for him, and the pretty boy was just sitting there looking bored.

"Hmmm... My first impression of you guys...?" They waited in antisipation,"I don't like you guys," Kakashi deadpanned. Haru snickered at their shocked faces. All three Genins looked down at Haru, and they weren't happy about it.

"Hey you!" blondie yelled as Haru hid behind Kakashi. Kakashi glared at the blondie.

"He is of no concern for now, everyone up on the roof."

* * *

When everyone got on the roof, they waited for Kakashi to talk.

"Alright! Why don't we introduce ourselves one at a time," Kakashi suggested

"Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" pinkie questioned.

Kakashi sighed,"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you go first so we can see how's it done," blondie said, then added,"Who's the kid with you to?'

Kakashi glared at the blonde kid,"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, things I hate... I don't really feel like telling you. My dreams for the future... I haven't really thought about it. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies," Kakashi eye smiled and Haru giggled. "Now him," pointing at Haru," he's har Hatake, my son," everyone gapes," He likes lots of things and hates being stared at," Kakashi glares at everyone and they respectfully avert their eyes,' He hasn't thought of dreams yet. as for hobbies, he has lots of them," Kakashi smiles," OK! Your turn, you on the right start."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant Ramen in a cup, I really like the Ramen Iruka-sensei got me at Ichiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the three minute wait after you pour the water into the cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of Ramen and comparing them. My future dream is...to be the greatest Hokage, then everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody!" Naruto has a determined grin on his face.

_'He's grown up in a very interesting way,'_ Kakashi thought, then said,"Alright, next!"

Pinkie went,"I am Sakura Haruno. What I like...uh...," looks over at the pretty boy,"I mean the person that I like is...," bloshes and looks away from him," uh, my hobby is uh...," looks at him again,"my dreams for the future is...," Sakura blushes and squels.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as said person cries in horror.

_'Girls her age are more interested in boys than ninjutsu,"_ Kakashi assessed then called for the last one.

"My name is... Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything," at this Sakura gave him a confused look,"What I have for the future is not a dream because I'll make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," Sasuke deadpans. Naruto looked horrified. Haru shivered and went behind Kakashi.

_'Just as I thought,'_ noticing Haru hiding behind him," Good!Your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll start our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's a task that the four of us are going to do together."

"What?!What?!What?!What?!" Naruto yelled annoyingly.

"A survival exercise."

A survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff in the academy, that's why we got here," Sakura was confused.

"This is not like your previous training."

Naruto blurted,"So uh... So uh...what kind of training is it then?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey, hold on that's a perfectly normal question; what's so funny? Sakura was confused.

Kakashi sighed,"Well if I tell you, your not going to like it."

"Huh," everyone said.

"Out of the 27 students only 9 will become Genin and the rest will be weeded out; in othr words, it is a make it or break it test and the chance that you will fail is a 66% chance," Kakashi explained.

Everyone was shocked," See, didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it."

Naruto yelled," That's crazy! We wouldn't have to go home, what waws that graduation test for anyways?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow,"Oh, that! That was just to select those who might become Genin or not."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled

"That's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 am and bring your ninja gear," everyone on the team looks determined,"That's it, your dismissed... Oh! Tomorrow, you'd better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked wide-eyed. Kakashi ignored them, picked up Haru and vanished from their sight.

* * *

***Twins enter from their lab***

**Fred: Well since Superfan is still under the effects of the spell~**

**George: We will just have to tell you guys to give us lots of reviews~**

**Fred:Yeah because it makes Superfan~**

**George: ~really happy!**

**Fred: So make sure you be nice in the reviews and~**

**George: ~you will see Superfan~**

**Fred: ~next chapter.**

**Both: BYE!**


End file.
